


You're mismatched until paired

by twistedluminarystudent



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedluminarystudent/pseuds/twistedluminarystudent
Summary: Yoriko has always felt out of place in Anteiku.In which Yoriko deals with the instinctual feelings that come when regarding the aura of a natural predator, and gay thoughts. Mainly gay thoughts.





	You're mismatched until paired

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why the title is like that.

Yoriko has always felt out of place in Anteiku.

The building stands serenely, radiating a fresh aroma of coffee (It's a _coffee shop,_ after all) and embedding into Yoriko the impression of a paternal figure with open arms, offering a hug, gentleness splayed across their features. It's heartwarming, she supposes.

But, something still didn't feel right.

Like a bomb. As if there's a bomb inside the place ticking away the minutes until the world ends. 

And sometimes, the workers feel like bombs as well, all of them having mysterious, if not, just _sad_ backgrounds compared to the typical nuclear family Yoriko grew up in.

She feels like she's in a minefield, at times.

Utterly ridiculous, considering the fact that it's not even _supposed_ to seem threatening, small and tidy compared to the other looming structures that surround it.

Still, Yoriko always feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand upright in warning each time she enters it.

Like now, for example.

Touka turns, her unconcealed eye squinted in worry, the perfect skin of her forehead creasing in concern and Yoriko is suddenly reminded of how easily Touka picks up these sort of things. As if Yoriko's a puzzle that has long since been solved. As if Touka can see right through her, dark eyes sharp and relentless looking right into Yoriko's very soul, ignoring the physical barriers between them.

Yoriko looks down, feeling her face flushing.

"Yoriko?"

Touka's actually concerned, shit. Yoriko raises her face and stares blankly, suddenly regretting the action as she gets a full view of her friend's emphatic expression who has apparently decided to ignore the bout of customers waiting to give their order to move over to Yoriko's table. How is she supposed to explain herself now? Sorry, Touka, but your workplace and impromptu home kind of freaks me out for some undiscovered reason?

She can feel herself panicking, mind scattering to form an excuse.

"Are y-?" Touka starts, her pretty face getting dangerously close to Yoriko's own at an attempt to be audible enough amongst the noisy chatter of customers until she can almost feel the tips of black strands brushing her forehead. Yoriko's heart races, and she feels like she's playing a stereotypical female role in a shoujo manga.

"-Y-yeah! Of course I am!" She chokes out a reply.

Yoriko doesn't dare to move another inch, eyes looking anywhere but at Touka's face.

Touka's frown deepens and Yoriko gets the sudden urge to reach over and pinch the skin of her friend's forehead.

Which she does. She read in an article somewhere that resisting child-like urges such as this would only lead to making you uptight in the future. She has no intention of becoming like the Principal when she's an adult.

She's a college student but maturity will forever be something she will never bother to grasp. The reaction's always funny, anyway.

Touka splutters indignantly, frustration and annoyance comically filling up her eyes as Yoriko grins widely, rejoicing in her victory.

"Yoriko!"

"You'll get wrinkles, Touka," Yoriko replies, bright, innocent grin still on her face.

The heated atmosphere has calmed down, for now.

Touka rolls her eyes and takes Yoriko's order, strolling off afterwards. The blonde head in the table in front of her turns and gives her a thumbs up, grinning like the literal manifestation of the sun and she burns bright red at his implications with a scandalized, "Hide!"

Kaneki turns, grey eyes blinking curiously at the laughter that suddenly fills up the whole shop. Touka had already retreated into the kitchen, thank god.

Nevermind, she doesn't feel so out of place anymore. Typical, yes, but there's a sense of belonging here now as well.


End file.
